A Tale for Sisters
by SarcasticComment
Summary: A stranger arrives in the Emishi village and brings news about a long lost prince.


Gisan looked with tired eyes across the field. He took look-out shifts during the day for his village. The Emishi people were a secret tribe nearly wiped out over 500 years ago, their numbers dwindled, and thus they kept to themselves and did not welcome outsiders. They also feared attack and because of their small size the village couldn't even manage to fight off a small invasion. Luckily, it was believed by the entire empire that the Emishi people were extinct so no one has ever attacked them.

Except the demon.

Gisan shivered upon recollecting the grotesque monster that had attacked suddenly almost two years ago. The village would have been demolished if it were not for Ashitaka, who had slayed the beast and gotten cursed himself. Chances were he was long dead, finding a cure would take a miracle.

Gisan yawned, but caught a small rustle in the trees, only a half mile away from the village. He squinted his eyes expecting, or father hoping, that it was simply a fox or badger. He was surprised when a young girl emerged, probably younger than twenty. She looked around precariously before coming fully into the open. She wore a blue and white dress that clung to her body. A cloak of fur was draped over her shoulders, and when she turned and faced Gisan's direction he was disturbed to see a necklace of teeth around her neck. Her clothing disproved any notion that she was part of the tribe and as a precaution he climbed down from the tower to warn the people. He did not believe her to be a threat, but it was his job to report a sighting of any person out side of the tribe, so he did. After he had informed a guard posted below he climbed back to investigate and see if the girl had already left. She was walking right towards the village. Gisan was temporarily worried, but she was one woman, the guards would turn her back. He stared at the girl, there was something unnatural in her gait although he couldn't place it. He shrugged, he would learn all about it at dinner tonight.

"Let me in," the young woman snarled to the unfortunate guard who had quickly learned of her great wrath.

"I-I'm afraid I can't," He stuttered. "We are a private village. There is a town with a m-market about s-six miles away." He continued hoping to get rid of her.

"I have business in this town and you will let me in or I will kill you," She said fiercely. The man had originally thought she would bring about no harm, but now he had no doubt that this girl could and would kill him.

"Let the child in, Chariso," said a voice from behind him. He turned to see the wise woman and nodded his head. Turning back to the girl he said,

"You may enter," he did not make eye contact with her. She entered looking at the small crowd that had congregated, as if assessing them of their power.

"Who are you child? What is your name?" asked the wise woman. The girl tuned to address her.

"My name is San, of the wolf tribe."

Many people stepped away from her after hearing her title. They were confused, and scared. Then San made a sudden and unexpected request, "Take me to the girl named Kaya. I have business with her." The group looked around confused. How would this stranger know Kaya? Gisan, who had just been relieved of his duties, approached.

"I will take you to her," he said. He wished to see how this would play out.

Kaya was out in the fields collecting berries and nuts with Spanea and Thrusita. She heard her name called. She turned and saw Gisan and an unfamiliar girl. Kaya looked at the girl, she was very pretty, but her eyes soon caught sight of something on her neck; something that caught the sunlight and glittered. It was her crystal dagger.

Kaya was struck by a rush of emotions. Tears of anger and sadness welled up in her eyes and fell.

"You!" She screamed at San charging her and drawing her sword. San leaped back from the sudden onslaught, but quickly drew her dagger from where it was concealed in her clothes.

"Stop it! I need to talk to you!" San yelled parrying Kaya's distraught attacks. Kaya backed away, out of breath.

"Where," she panted "did you get that." She finished disgustedly, pointing with her sword to the small dagger resting San's chest.

"None of your business," San growled, lips snarling.

"Yes it is. It's mine!" Kaya yelled running towards San, hands outstretched. San slapped her hands away.

"Ashitaka gave it to _me_!" San yelled. Everything stopped. Kaya's friends who were just about to interfere released the grips on their swords. Gisan's shoulders sank and his breath slowed. Kaya's hand released her sword and it dropped to the ground.

"You knew my brother," Kaya whispered all fury gone. San furrowed her eyebrows confused by their behavior. "Why would he give that to you?" Kaya asked. "He said he'd keep it to remember me by." She started crying and fell to her knees. Her shoulders shook and her whole body seemed to ache. San's face contorted in slight disgust.

"He remembers you fine. He sent me to say so," Kaya's head shot up when she heard San's words. She wiped her eyes and stood up.

"You-You mean he's alive? The curse didn't kill him?" Kaya pleaded tears still escaping her eyes.

"Yes, the forest spirit let him live," San informed her. Kaya gawked, and then she ran to San and embraced her. San jumped at the touch startled by the girl's reaction. San did not return the embrace, but she did not break the hug either.

"How do you know him? Is he well? Please tell me everything," Kaya begged. San nodded. She then sat down on the grass. "Would you like to go inside, to the meeting hall?" Kaya asked. Night would be falling soon, and the temperature would drop steeply.

"No, everything that needs to be said can be said here," San declined. Kaya and Gisan sat beside her. The other girls ran back towards the village informing everyone and gathering them for the telling of the story. San then spun a glorious tale of gods and demons, wolves and humans. Everyone was so awestruck by the extraordinary tale that they did not question San's open hate to the humans. In fact, many agreed with her upon hearing some of the atrocities committed. When she finished the moon had almost reached the peak in the sky. For an entire minute after San finished there was silence, not even the grasshoppers dared chirp. Then, Kaya broke the silence.

"Why didn't he come with you?" San shifted her glance to look her in the eyes. They were an unnerving hue if blue that conveyed her animalistic nature.

"Ashitaka was banished. He sent me in his stead. He wished for me to talk to you and to inform you that he was alive and well. We exchanged favors, this was my task. He sends his best wishes." San replied.

"What was his end of the deal?" Kaya asked intrusively.

"He would leave Iron town," San replied coolly. She rose and weaved her way out of the crowd and back into the forest. She did not look back and she did not return.

But, many years later parents would put their child to bed and tell them stories about the Emishi prince who had saved the forest with the wolf girl.

A/N: Please review. I tried really hard to write San in character and I'd love to hear your feed back.


End file.
